


Rat Filled

by FurrowedBrow



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Child Abandonment, Dadboyhalo moment, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Minor Skephalo, Realistic Minecraft, Referenced Child Neglect, adopted family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurrowedBrow/pseuds/FurrowedBrow
Summary: You’d think for a shapeshifting demon, Bad wouldn’t even care about this child.You’d think.
Relationships: Badboyhalo & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Badboyhalo/Skeppy (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 404





	Rat Filled

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyyyy lmao here is my fic that isn’t cold steel bc i am having trouble writing chapter 7 for so reason (BUT I WILL BE GETTINF IT OUT DW)

The warm air in the nether was never a bother to Bad. He never really knew where he came from, as he’d never found another of his “species.”

He’d been brought to this world so long ago he could hardly remember why or how, just remembers existing one day. He’s seen so much. Held so many experiences in those blank white eyes.

He pulled his hood over his head a little more when examining the nether biomes in the surrounding areas. He was always careful because he never knew when he’d fall in lava through a ghast hole or swing a pickaxe at some gold ore and his backswing would hit a pigman.

Every step he took on the netherrack felt like walking on burnt ashy grass fresh from a wildfire. It was soft, a little crunchy, and easy to break, especially with his high class tools.

He’d come to the nether in search of quarts, but the land around his portal was starting to run dry. Even the gold was running low!

So he’d packed up a few potions, some water to sip even if it would go warm, and some food. He didn’t really bother with armour aside from gold boots to make sure he wouldn’t be mobbed while searching.

In all his years existing, Bad had always found it most enjoyable when he looked at the positives. There was some language he didn’t enjoy and went out of his way to avoid saying simply because he’d seen the power of words and what they could do, plus some words just felt yucky, y’know?

Bad had grunted softly as he hopped down a small drop, eyes scanning his surroundings for the white ore. He was pretty far from his portal and he only had so many overworld blocks and torches for landmarks left, so he kinda hoped he found some soon.

Walking around just a little more, he caught a glimpse of a turquoise tree in the distance. Perhaps that biome had what he was looking for?

He took a cautious look around and just saw sad looking zombie pigmen lug themselves around. That particular mob always interested him, as they were quite obviously undead but still had this hive mind despite that. Like they were still thinking but just held back by physical incapabilities.

Bad made his way toward the warped forest and ducked his head under some foliage from the bright coloured trees.

He felt like he could breathe in this biome. It always fascinated him; how he still had to same needs and wants as a human, but could never present as one without magic. His “body” was entirely a void-like black colour, minor licks of smoke wafted off him and particles sometimes flew around his head. He had elf like ears and some fluffy fringe. It was almost like hair, but it didn’t really matter since he nearly always wore his hood.

He quietly hummed a tune to himself as he found a place for some furnaces, picking up tiny furnace cubes from his satchel and giving them a small squeeze before he tossed them on the ground where he wanted them. He watched the little furnace cube white out and grow to their full size, ready to be used. It was like adding water to packed and dried soil.

Bad mumbled something to himself after placing some raw pork chops into the furnaces with some coal, nothing crazy important. He sat on the cyan ground and played with the blades of “grass.”

He leaned back against the warped tree lazily, closing his eyes with a sigh. He just relaxed as he listened to the furnaces crackle as his food cooked, fire crackling and lighting the area just a little.

Then a cry in the distance made Bad shoot his eyes open. He looked around quickly, waiting for another cry that came from his right.

He got up almost immediately because that was definitely a baby cry.

He didn’t hesitate to leave his furnaces as he ran toward the sound. He hopped over little piles of netherrack and even ignored some quarts ore he passed. He stopped when he couldn’t hear the baby anymore, eyes darting as he focused on different sounds. Lava popping, the gurgles of pigmen, his own breathing..

Then another cry was heard and he took off.

The sound got louder and louder until Bad finally saw a little white ribbon on the ground. He followed it and and heard a baby whimpering, finally looking up and seeing a little baby boy in a basket. He was tucked under a warped tree.

The baby wiped his face with his little hands, clutching the blanket that was draped over him. He was sweating and his thick black hair was matted to his forehead.

Bad gasped and quickly approached, “H-Hey-“ He greeted softly, kneeling in front of the basket and watching the baby look at him with watery dark blue eyes, making a small whining noise.

Bad looked around with his head on a swivel, seeing no one. Who just..

Who just left a _baby_ in the nether?!

Bad felt a gross feeling in his stomach as he carefully moved the baby’s hair out of his face. It was short and soft.

The baby immediately stopped making noise when Bad touched him. Poor thing was warm, seemingly overheating. Bad needed to get him out of here fast.

He swallowed nervously and picked up the basket as he stood up, looking over the baby with his white glowing eyes. The baby just looked at him, calming down slowly as he hiccuped shakily. Bad carefully used the fabric of his sleeve to wipe the drool from the little one’s mouth.

He scanned their surroundings again because now it was different; he just had to look after himself down here but now he was taking on the responsibility of taking this baby back to the overworld now.

He was going to look back to the baby but did a double take when he saw a ruined portal.

Bad adjusted his hold on the basket and walked over, it was a quick portal and the obsidian was broken. He gently touched it and it was.. cold..?

This portal must’ve been struck by a ghast a while ago. That made Bad even more on edge for two reasons; one being was that ghast still close by and the other was just how long had this baby been abandoned?

A wave of sympathy washed over Bad as he looked down at the poor kid.

“Aw.. I-I’m sorry..” Bad cleared his throat because honestly, a baby being abandoned in the nether was enough to bring him to tears.

“You’re probably starving..” Bad mumbled as they started walking back toward where Bad had left his furnaces.

Once returning to them, he could smell his finished pork chops. He took them out along with the coal before his pickaxe warped to his hand. He hit the furnaces twice and collected the small blocks, putting them in his satchel. He wondered what babies ate as he walked them back to his portal — it glowed purple and made wobbly noises.

Bad looked to the baby with concern in his eyes, putting his hand over the little dark eyes. Maybe it’d lessen the motion sickness for the poor kid.

He stepped in and let the world around him slowly stir and wobble until he blinked, stepping out into the overworld.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Okay, uh,” Bad hummed in thought as he looked around, trying to decide where to put this baby, “you have your little basket and blankets.. maybe.. oh!”

He moved the baby’s hair again to look at the big curious eyes, “You can sleep next to me, look,” He carried the baby upstairs and into his room, he pulled out his nightstand drawer and emptied it as best he could, then carefully placed the basket in the open drawer, “Drawer baby! Just so I know where you are!”

The baby made a little noise, looking around and up at Bad.

“.. goodness, you’re a cutie, y’know that?” Bad smiled and started to put away his satchel after putting some things in his enderchest. Then he took his gear off, putting his satchel on a stand and pulling his hood down. His ears flicked a little and his features seemed to be lined with white on his void body.

“So.. uh.. dang it, what do babies eat..?” Bad mumbled to himself when he looked back to the kid.

He was drooling again. Bad wrinkled his nose and wiped his mouth with a blanket that was in the basket.

“You’re a drool-y one.” Bad finally fumbled a little and carefully picked the baby up, only fixing his hood twice before he held the kid and supported the head properly.

He listened to the little breathing and fixed his hair, “You need a haircut.” He joked with a soft laugh.

The baby smiled at him for just a split second and he gasped softly.

“Oh no, I’m gonna get attached to you, aren’t I?” The gentle monster cooed as he carefully bounced the baby, kinda whining because he knew it was inevitable.

* * *

Bad scooped up a spoonful of oatmeal and carefully tried to feed the baby. He chose oatmeal because the baby had no teeth so solid food was out of the question.

The black haired baby was also sat in the basket once again until Bad had some proper place for the him to sit.

The baby opened up his mouth and Bad saw no teeth, it kinda made him laugh.

“No teefers.” Bad chuckled as the baby ate up the oatmeal messily, smacking his lips and drooling.

That kinda made Bad’s heart ache, wondering how long this kid was just starving in that warped forest.

Bad made sure he ate, and then he cleaned up a little.

“We’re.. gonna need to go into town, huh..? Pick you up some stuff.” Bad noted, then looked around. He saw one of his cloaks and picked it up, the baby watching curiously all the while.

Bad folded and tied it, making a small sash across his chest to make a baby carrier. He’d learned that a long time ago and was now thankful he had, “Would this hold you?”

He pressed down on the bottom of the carrier to test how sturdy it’d be, delighted when it actually held.

“Okay, the ultimate test!” Bad smiled at the curious baby and picked him up and bounced him a little, then struggled a little as he put the baby in the carrier. Little feet kicked up and down as he was in the air and Bad just thought it was the cutest thing.

“Alright, comfy? I hope so.” The monster looked at the baby that just stared at him with big dark blue eyes, no signs of discomfort. The baby was on his chest, just leaning his big head on Bad’s collar and making little baby noises.

Bad gently pat the baby’s back, “Should we go now?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, just throwing on another cloak and pulling the hood on. He filled his satchel with some money and items for trade just in case and slipped his boots on once again.

The two left the house after, Bad patting the baby’s back as they walked along a damp dirt path that lead to a village. Maybe there was some mothers he could talk to, could ask for some advice.

Bad noticed that the little one wasn’t really a crier, not fussy or anything.

He was thankful because it made things easy.

“Little tanker, aren’t you?” Bad asked the baby, then shapeshifted right before the baby’s big eyes.

He was now posing as a human man. He had glasses and blue eyes, he was a lot shorter than his demon self. He always did this though to ensure a quick and safe trip to the village.

The baby’s eyes went wide, looking at him like he had flipped the whole world upside down. Then his bottom lip started to pout and his eyes started to fill with water as he began whining.

Immediately, Bad gasped softly, shaking his head, “Oh, muffin,” He mumbled, “No no no, look it’s still me! It’s still me!” He assured the baby with a little voice.

It got the baby to calm down a little, but he still brought up a useless little fist to his mouth, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he chewed on his hand. He was all gums so Bad didn’t think much of it.

“Yeah, it’s me! Bad! Good baby.” He giggled as they walked, putting his hand under the baby’s butt to support him and the other on his back to soothe him.

The baby’s breathing slowed down eventually as he enjoyed the walk, taking in the sights around him that weren’t red netherrack and boiling lava.

Bad thought the baby was probably feeling a little refreshed to be out of the nether but also slightly overwhelmed.

Bad just sighed and rubbed his little back, patting it every so often as the baby made noises just to hear himself speak.

* * *

Finally, they had gotten to the village. There, the villagers were going on with their daily lives as usual.

Bad had walked into the marketplace and bought some things he needed around the house before he started to politely ask for advice from some women who had children next to them. He’d never really been shy about that sort of thing, thankfully.

“Yeah, I think more oatmeal would be good for him. Ohh, he’s got such big eyes, hello sweetie..” One of the women looked at the baby, gently tracing her finger over his little forehead to move his thick hair, “What’s his name?” She looked up at Bad now expectantly.

Oh. 

Uh oh. 

“His— oh, uh-“ Bad legitimately hadn’t even thought of that.

He panicked a little and looked around, spying apples, vegetables, then his eyes landed on some bamboo wrapped in a twine.

Bamboo wasn’t a name for a human.

Pandas..? No, no that sounds too suspicious.

Wait.

“S-Sapnap..?” He quickly said as he reversed the letters. He didn’t know why, but it was enough.

He hoped.

“Sapnap?” The lady raised a brow, “Hm, unique name for the little one, huh?” She smiled at the baby now. Big dark blue eyes looked back at her curiously.

“Yep! His uh— his mom chose it.” He lied with a little laugh, “She’s.. she’s not here anymore, but that’s okay.”

Okay, Bad, tone it down, you just had to make a name, not a whole life story.

“Oh, I’m sorry, that’s unfortunate.” The lady stood up straight now and looked to Bad, “Well, he seems happy to be with you. Needs a bath though, he must not like the sun. He’s all sweaty and his hair is a little messy.” She chuckled fondly, “My kids need to bath too.”

Bad laughed with her, clearing his throat, “Yeah. Uh.. well, we gotta get going. He usually naps around this time.” He waved to the lady as he backed up, “Thank you for all your advice!”

She waved back, saying it was no problem.

Now Bad checked his bags that held the groceries he had bought. He brought was sugarcane, oatmeal, eggs, etc. He bought some milk as well, intending to put it in a little icebox when they got home. He didn’t usually buy milk but he knew babies liked milk. He also bought some already made diapers, ones made of cloth and safety pins. One of the mom’s told him he should get some because they’re always good to have, even if they’re sometimes a pain to wash. Thus was the life of a parent, he guessed.

He bought some clothes too for now until he found the time to make some more himself.

He would’ve looked around for “Sapnap”‘s parents, but he guessed that babies don’t just end up safely tucked under warped trees in the nether.

Poor Sapnap was abandoned.

So it was up to Bad.

As they walked home together, Sapnap quietly closed his eyes and made a noise (which Bad copied playfully), probably just enjoying the cool air and Bad’s heartbeat.

By the time they got home, Bad carefully put the bags of groceries on a table before he gently patted Sapnap’s back.

He sighed and carefully shifted back to his demon self just so the baby could get used to seeing it.

His void-black hands held Sapnap close as he undid the knot of his wrap carrier, putting the wrap on the table as well. The demon bent his head down and sniffed Sapnap, raising his brows because yep, that was a stank baby.

“Alrighty, ‘Sapnap,’ I think it’s time for a bath.”

The baby was still asleep against Bad’s chest.

Gently, Bad bounced the baby until his eyes fluttered open to look up at his new father.

“Hiya, Sapnap.. hope you like that name, because I couldn’t think of much on the spot.” Bad laughed softly, then brought Sapnap to his basket he left on the counter. He sat the baby down inside and covered him up, Sapnap immediately trying to grab his hands as he got a little fussy that Bad wasn’t holding him anymore.

“It’s just for a moment,” Bad held the teeny hands in his big ones, “I gotta heat up your water, okay, Sappy?”

The baby pouted and Bad couldn’t help but coo out, “I know, I wanna hold you too. But I promise, it’ll be worth it, okay?”

With that, Bad let go of his hands and took one of the full buckets of water he kept near the door to pour it in a large cauldron.

With a quick spell, a fire lit up under it and as they waited for it to get warm, Bad came over the baby and combed his fingers through the black hair.

“Oh, you’re just so cute! Ahh!” Bad giggled, gently pinching the baby’s cheeks, “Sappynap!”

The baby liked his positive energy so Sapnap started to smile, no teeth, all gums. Just laughing as Bad bounced his hands up and down.

“Sappynap, sappynappy, nappynap.” Bad sung, making the baby giggle more, “You like that?” He asked as if the infant would give him an answer.

Bad could already tell he was incredibly attached to this baby and it had only been a few hours.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Splash splash!” Bad grinned as Sapnap sat in water that came up past his bellybutton, slapping his little hands into the water and going “Ooh!” to signify that he was havin’ a blast!

His hair was spiked up with soap and little bubbles were on his skin. He was just enjoying his warm bath and how much fun it was to splash! The bath put the little baby in a good mood again and that made Bad happy, as the baby had already gone through so much in such a short amount of time.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Bad was now warming up some milk in a little cauldron pot as Sapnap played with a ball of yarn in the living room. He was dressed up in a new diaper and a onesie he had bought from an old lady at the market today. It was pink and fluffy. The old lady must’ve mistaken Sapnap for a girl at the time and Bad didn’t really know nor care about the difference, it just looked like it would keep Sapnap warm.

He put the milk in a glass baby bottle that was surprisingly light.

He put a rubber nipple on it and brought it over.

“Hey Sapnap,” Bad greeted, sitting cross legged next to his new son, pulling him into his lap and bringing the warm bottle to his lips, “Hungry?”

Sapnap took a minute, but like all babies his age, he curiously put his mouth on it and tasted the milk. Then from there, Bad couldn’t take it away from him. His little hands grabbed the bottle and held it up himself. Bad would let him until he got too tired.

The demon held Sapnap close as he stood back up, holding the baby on his hip and looking out the window. It was beginning to get dark..

“Hmm.. it’s almost sleep time, Sappy.” Bad told the baby as he looked at him. Sapnap looked back at him with the bottle still in his mouth, then he slowly put his head on Bad’s shoulder, keeping his big eyes on the demon.

Listen.. Bad had seen a lot of gut wrenching, heart stopping, and time pausing things in his lifetime, but that.

That one nearly knocked him to his knees.

“Oh my goodness..” Bad whined and sighed, hugging the baby close, “You’re so cute! You can’t just do that!”

* * *

Now they were upstairs.

Sapnap was crying.

Bad didn’t know why.

He checked the diaper; clean. He checked the bottle; refilled. He checked the blankets; warm but not too warm where it was unbearable..

“What’s wrong, Sapnap? Please don’t cry..!” Bad tried.

Sapnap was in his little basket in the drawer next to Bad’s bed and didn’t seem to be havin’ sleep time. He kicked his little feet and fussed, eyes welled up and dripping. He let out whimpers and loud cries.

“Shh, sh, sh,” Bad tried, taking the little one in his arms and soothing him, “It’s okay! You’re okay, I promise..” Bad told Sapnap quietly.

Suddenly, Sapnap was quiet now. Sitting contently in Bad’s arms with his big head on the demon’s chest, chewing on his fist and sniffling, little hiccups making his body jump. Bad then made the realization that Sapnap might be a little clingy.

“Oh.. ohh, okay. Someone just wanted to be held, I see.” Bad hummed and patted the baby’s back. The demon held him close until the baby fell asleep in his arms. Exhausted after such a big day.

“You sleepin’?” Bad asked after a while just to confirm it before he started doing anything. 

The baby didn’t reply with his signature baby noises, Bad smiled and gently hugged him close once more. He sighed softly and stood up to place him in the basket. 

The only problem was the demon.. couldn’t find it in him to put the baby down.

He was just so small! And sleepy! 

What if he rolled out of his basket? Unlikely but still!

* * *

  
  


Bad carefully gated the baby in his bed with a spare blanket. He made sure Sapnap wouldn’t fall or roll over, he’d be safe and comfortable next to Bad while he slept. 

“Safe and sound.” Bad mumbled as he carefully blew out a candle and laid down. He was hyper aware of Sapnap’s breathing, listening for anything that sounded weird. 

His first unexpected day as a father went.. surprisingly well. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bad jumped to the sound of a child crying. He heard Skeppy groan beside him and then felt him sit up. 

“I think he’s up.” Skeppy mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“I think so too.. he might need a bottle refill.” Bad replied tiredly as he got up from bed. 

Sapnap had just turned two now a day ago. He had grown attached to his bottle and a blanket Bad got for him, and he also was new to sleeping alone. So sometimes when he woke up without either father next to him, he freaked out a little, he would cry out and whine. 

“You sure you don’t want me to get it for him?” Skeppy asked as Bad stretched. The demon waved the offer off dismissively.

“No, I got it..” Bad yawned and opened the door, “Go back to sleep, Geppy..” 

With that, Bad left the room and closed the door behind him. The dark didn’t really affect Bad’s eyesight, being a demon and all, so he walked down the hallway to where his noisy baby was.

“Sapnap..?” Bad called as he gently knocked on the door, opening it and seeing Sapnap leaning over the bars of his crib, looking like he was trying to get out to find either of his parents but wasn’t tall enough to get over. He had big tear drops rolling down his pudgy cheeks and was sniffling so bad that he hiccuped. 

His bottle was empty and he looked lonely, as almost immediately after Bad entered the room, he seemed to perk up. 

“Aw, sweetheart, c’mere..” Bad carefully lifted the toddler up and hugged him close. His heart ached with how Sapnap absolutely wrapped around him, stuffing his little wet face into Bad’s shoulder and crying more now. 

“I know, Sappy, lots of big feelings in your little body, huh?” Bad mumbled sympathetically as he grabbed the bottle from the crib and walked toward the open door, then down to the kitchen. 

“You’re okay though, alright? You’re safe with Skeppy and I.” Bad just talked him through his little crying fit, he always did, “Breathe.” He told the tot.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Bad put the bottle down and then tried to sit Sapnap in his little high chair but Sapnap clung to Bad’s shirt and whined. 

“I don’t wanna put you down either but Bad’s gotta make you a new bottle.” He bargained with the baby and kissed the little forehead, right between the little growing horns. Those caused Sappy some pain too, much like the teething he had gone through. His ears as well when they had started to grow pointed like Bad’s, a tail started to grow as well, though it was just a little one right now.

They found out Sapnap wasn’t human almost two days after they adopted him, when Sapnap had gotten upset and started to change forms. He looked akin to a blaze, his head floating a little off his body and other limbs floated as well. He glew as his dark hair was streaked with fire and lava dropped from his eyes in place of tears. He had nearly burned his little panda onesie but they managed to satiate the little hybrid before any damage could be done.

As Sapnap got older though, it was a little harder to regulate those emotions. They tried to keep Sapnap as calm as they could, he tended to flame up when he was too excited or angry.

Sapnap sniffled and loosened up at the word “bottle.” He’d been slowly learning words and such, though he hadn’t said anything, he just knew what they meant. 

Soon, Sapnap was in the high chair and was watching Bad make his bottle. He heated up some milk in a small pot, stirring it and stretching his back. 

As Bad waited for the milk to warm up, he turned to his poor baby. 

Sapnap’s hair was all messy and he had drool on his cheek, along with tears on his king eyelashes. He was chewing on his hands, he always did that. 

“Oh, you look so _sad_..! Don’t look at me like that.” Bad cooed as he came over, wiping the baby’s face with his sleeve and smoothing out his hair. Making sure his little boy felt better after being cleaned up. 

Bad kissed his forehead and bumped his own against it gently, just showing affection. Growing up, it became more and more obvious that Sapnap was big on physical touch so Bad tried to provide it as much as he could.

“You’re okay, Pandas, I’m here.” He let Sapnap’s little hands hold his fingers. He hummed a little song and moved his hands to the beat, going “boop boop” every now and then because that usually cheered Sapnap up. 

“Sappanap, Sappynappy, nappy nappa nappy nap~” Bad sung sleepily, smiling when Sapnap giggled. 

“Sap- Sapnap.” The toddler repeated.

Bad nodded and closed his eyes, “Sapnap.” He mumbled groggily.

Then he shot them open as he gasped, “Sapnap! Oh my goodness!!” Bad picked the baby up and laughed, “Yes!! That’s you! You’re Sapnap!!” 

Bad hugged his son close and jumped a little, excited and thrilled that Sapnap just said his first word after basically being a wordless mute for two years.

“S-Say ‘Bad’..!” The demon now tried because might as well run with this while Sapnap was in the mood to talk.

“Buh-Ad. Bad.” He pronounced it slowly and let the baby watch his mouth.

“D-... Da—“ Sapnap mumbled before he said, “Dad.” 

Close enough.

Yep, Bad totally didn’t want to just hold Sapnap close and cry his eyes out. Nope, not at all. 

“Dad! Even better! Oh my goodness!!” Bad bombarded the little one’s face with kisses. They just basked in the excited love and proud thrill together in the kitchen at 2 am, waiting for the milk to warm up. He’d have to tell Skeppy about this.

**Author's Note:**

> yea I know kids usually talk and aren’t attached to bottles at 2 but Bad doesn’t bc he doesn’t know how kids are “supposed” to work so do NOT @ HIM !!!!!!
> 
> and i plan on doing multiple chapters for this lol


End file.
